


Domestic Life with Tetsurō Kuroo

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, domestic life, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - if it’s okay, can i request some domestic fluff scenarios with kuroo? no pressure at all bub, i just want to hear your ideas! :)) i hope you have a wonderful rest of your day!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Domestic Life with Tetsurō Kuroo

⤏ I feel like Kuroo likes to know you for a bit of time before finally asking you to be with him

⤏ He is super anxiety riddled when he’s about to ask you to be his girlfriend

⤏ He’s a nerd, he’s really not that cool and collected when it comes to the person that he loves the most, especially asking them out

⤏ For dates, he’d love to take you out to different restaurants and get you what ever you want. (fyi this continues even after he’s been married to you for years)

⤏ Sooooo many flowers and chocolates at random times. There doesn’t have to be a special occasion for him to gift things to you

⤏ The way it feels when you’re just together in a relationship and then married is no different. Kuroo loves you to infinity and beyond no matter what point in life you two are at

⤏ There are so many cuddles from this man. He always has to be touching you some how. Holding your hand or having his arm around your waist or shoulders when you’re out and about. Or having his hand on your thigh when you’re just sitting together on the couch

⤏ Kuroo is an avid “At Home Movie Night Dates” kind of guy

⤏ He’s really a hopeless romantic and makes sappy comments towards you about how much he loves you. And how happy he is that you said yes to him all those years ago

⤏ He will want to have at least 2 kids with you. As long as you want them too!

⤏ If you don’t want kids, he perfectly respects that and will be happy no matter what as long as he’s with you

⤏ But if you do have kids with him, he will be as active in his child/rens life as much as possible

⤏ He makes sure to leave work by a certain time every day so he can come home to you and the kids. Having family time before the kids go to bed

⤏ Even after kids, Kuroo still loves you with all his heart and will continue to come home with flowers, chocolates, jewelry, anything you like really, to show you his love and affection towards you

⤏ Though he loves to do the same for his kid/s

⤏ He’s the kind of dad that cries on their child/ren’s first day of school. A big and tall mess really and you have to console him

⤏ He longs to grow old with you. He’s the kind of guy that wants to die within minute/hours of you because he doesn’t want to be without you. But only after you’ve both lived your life til you’re old and wrinkly 

⤏ He would love to retire eventually when he gets older and live some place where he doesn’t have to do much and can just be with you

⤏ Partaking in different hobbies with you or traveling to different places with you just to see the joy on your face 

⤏ Having Kuroo as your husband would be 100% raw and sweet and fun and you can’t convince me otherwise


End file.
